


Another World

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tortugax.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> For tortugax.

"It's been three years since I was out here. Margaret used to love it in this spot, she'd drag me right out as far as the land went, and we'd stand on the brink, poised as if to fall right headlong into the water. We'd throw our arms out, close our eyes, and she'd always grasp my hand. We were two magical kids, flying over the loch together, hand in hand. Felt a bit like going into Narnia, at the time. We never knew if we'd open our eyes and see another world spread out below, cities and hills and lakes and ocean stretching far beyond our sight. Sometimes, we pretended we _had_ flown to another world, and they were going to either make us work as slaves or worship us as gods and give us wings so we could fly higher and faster.

"Once, the wind knocked me in, and it was so cold I couldn't speak for the rest of the afternoon. I think my teeth chattered so hard they got stuck. Margaret kept making fun of me, saying things I couldn't let pass, but I had to because – couldn't speak. I got her back, though. Put worms in her breakfast. She screamed the place down, and we both got in trouble with Gran.

"Poor Gran just wanted some peace and quiet when we came out here. Holiday, away from the city, and actually getting to see her other grandkids. We gave her hell, didn't like our cousins much, so we just … came out here. Every day. Sometimes we'd go over to that hill, climb as high as we could, and survey all the land. Pretend we were King and Queen of it and our subjects, mostly made up of cows and rabbits and sheep, had to all do our bidding. We were very fair rulers, of course, and didn't tax them _too_ much. No more than they could afford, I think.

"I wonder, sometimes, if her kids will come out here, play on the hills, claim the loch. I wonder … I wonder if mine will. If I have any. If I did, I'd bring them here, teach them how to talk to the heather and listen to what it has to say for itself. I'd teach them how to skim stones, and what the _real_ names of all the rolls and dips and promontories are.

"I wonder if they'd look at the loch, like I always did, and think it must be so deep maybe a ship sank in there and it's still under. I used to play shipwreck, right near here in that craggy bit over by the patch of green shaped like a face, see it? Right near there is this fantastic rock formation just _perfect_ for playing shipwreck on. I'd clambour all over it and pretend I was a looting pirate.

"It's so peaceful here, isn't it? I just … I stand on this spot, and it's, it makes my heart _sing_."

Dom gazed softly at Billy as he finished speaking. "Mine too," he murmured, taking Billy's hand. They stood as far out as they could over the loch, and flung their arms out, hand in hand. Billy closed his eyes and leaned into the wind, fingers around Dom's.

Dom glanced at Billy, heart racing, then back at the loch. Closed his eyes. And leaned.


End file.
